Hector's Army
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: STORY COMPLETE Two enemies must join forces in order to survive an evil about to destroy Greece as they know it. Can Hector and Achilles put aside their mortal vow of vengeance in order to defeat their foe and save themselves?
1. Without Warning

**Title: All The Kings Men  
****Chapter 1 … Without Warning   
**Rated PG-13 (some violent parts)  
Movies: TROY  
Author: Andorian Ice Princess  
Contact: jazzy888yahoo.com

**Summary:** Two enemies must join forces in order to survive an evil about to destroy Greece as they know it. Can Hector and Achilles put aside their mortal vow of vengeance in order to defeat their foe and save themselves?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story don't belong to me…sadly…but any of the other names are mine and if they bear resemblance to anyone living or dead is merely coincidence. (except for the city names which come directly from a map of Ancient Greece). This story is written for pleasure and not for profit.

_"Come to me son of Troy," the voice mocked, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Come and kneel before me and…kneel before your new master!"  
__"Don't…" Achilles gasped in agony. "Hector go! Save yourself…"  
__"Never! As long as I draw breath, I shall never kneel before a monster like you. A human like you!"  
"__Come and face me. Fight me to the death! Come and kneel…"  
__"Never!"  
__"Then prepare yourself…"  
__"Hector! NO……..."  
__"I must…"_

--------------------------

"Another city burned to the ground…taken at night!" An angry voice boomed in the empty chamber. "What kind of warrior fights at night!" 

"Calm yourself my son," the old man said in near soothing tone. "Getting upset won't solve…"

"Father Antandros boasted an army as great as ours, with men as strong and warriors as brave."

"But they didn't have a leader like you Hector," King Priam. "Socoles was a good man but…"

"What is this news of Antandros!" Paris said in a frenzied voice, bursting into the room. He received no word only empty stares from his father and brother. "They say he rides for Assos next."

"This is not our war," Priam said softly.

"It will be in a matter of days father!" Hector shouted in anger as he turned and stormed out of the now silent room. "We're in his path. You think with all his victories he'll simply tire before getting to us? Knowing Troy's reputation for never being defeated!"

"Father will it really come here?" The young son asked, his voice quaking in silent fear.

"If it does," Priam said turning to his anxious son. "We will be ready."

"But will we win?" Paris rushed to asked as his father turned to leave, halting him in his stance.

Priam turned back to his son, his browed deeply furrowed. "When the times come we will make our stand."

"Yes, but will we win?" He half demanded.

"Has anyone yet?"

--------------------------

"What news of this monstrous villain?" Hector asked, pushing his way through the gathering if his closest friends and fighting brethren. 

"They say he doesn't eat or sleep…" said one.

"He drinks the blood of men that have fallen but are not dead…" whispered another.

"They say he walks through fire…" quivered another.

"But they also say he's human," one brave voice said walking up to Hector.

"Dionysus. What else do they say about our new enemy?" Hector asked in concern.

"He can be wounded…"

"Dionysus they say those are only fables…stories from men whose own blood he drinks as they lay dying."

"My lord they say he's invincible…they say…"

"They say the same thing about Achilles but even he has lost a war here and there," Hector replied with a small smile.

"Yes but he's never been seriously wounded," Dionysus reminded him.

"The ride to Assos is at least two days by horse, even for soldiers as powerful as theirs. If they are human they'll have to stop and rest. Tell me what is the source of their strength?" Hector demanded.

"We don't know my lord," one of them answered.

"Liar! One man knows," a quiet smug voice said from the shadows. "But it will be a dark day in Hades when he shares any knowledge with us."

"Share you knowledge Sitras," Hector said eyeing his quiet nemesis suspiciously. "And how you came of it."  
"Well seeing as my prince doesn't get around very much," he taunted in sarcasm, as he took a step out of the shadows and closer to the small gathering of men. "It would appear that the fine ladies of Troy know more about our enemy then Troy's great defender."

"That's enough Sit…" Dionysus said angrily stepping forward to defend his friend and leader.

"Why just because I know and you don't!"

"Enough you two. Tell me what you know!" Hector demanded.

"Why don't you ask Achilles," Sitras taunted. "I'm sure he'll roll out the red carpet for the first born of Troy."

"Don't listen to him…he's a fool.."

"I have no quandary with Achilles," Hector said firmly. "But if it's a fight you want so badly then why not join me on my quest."

"Quest? What?" Came a hushed calling.

"My lord do not…"

"It's okay my friend," Hector said putting up his hand to silence Dionysus. "I do not have any desire to meet a man such as that. A man that fights for nothing but his own glory, his banner his own pride. I will send word to…"

"Word?" Sitras laughed. "With who a serving girl? Or perhaps your lovely wife could get the answer we seek."

"Enough!" Hector's angry voice boomed as his arm shot out, gripped Sitras' neck firmly and pushed him back up against the wall. "Make ill plight of me all you want but never speak of Andromache in such a way again. If you do I will kill you without warning."

"Your wish is my command my lord," Sitras wheezed shaking off Hector's strong arm. "But if you want to stop this monster before it destroys all of us then you'll have to join forces with the glory god himself."

"Join? Never," Dionysus said firmly. "Troy needs no help from a man such as that."

"Are you so sure?" Sitras taunted.

"Why do you fight with us! You're not even Greek! You're Roman…go back…"

"That's enough," Hector hissed angrily as he turned his back to his men and turned his thoughtful gaze out an open window, letting his eyes rest upon the blue waters of the Mediterranean.

"My lord to join forces with a man such as that would in the end lead to our downfall," Dionysus said in a hushed tone. "I've heard he cannot be killed and can turn on an ally for no reason. He's tried to fight us once before…remember with King Rimnon? If it wasn't for…"

"I know what it was that stopped him," Hector said looking down at his hands. "And I regret killing Rimnon's son everyday hence. But we have…_I_ have no choice!" Hector said firmly, his eyes travelling past his friend and resting on his group of anxious men. "This enemy destroys for no reason…taking life without warning…is that how we want to go down? To a _mortal _enemy that if we had the knowledge and didn't use it would trample us for no reason!"

"NO!" Came the resounding chorus.

"Burn our women and children and then spit on their ashes!"

"NO!" The men shouted again.

"Shall I send word to Achilles my lord?" Sitras taunted.

"Warn him in any way I'm coming and I'll kill you with my bare hands when I return," Hector shouted turning for the door, Dionysus in tow. "Prepare the men…a battle is coming."

"Yes my lord."

--------------------------

"Two great cities lie between us and that path of destruction," Hector said in a soft tone, his wife's naked body resting on top of his muscular chest, her hair trailing over his chest and arms. "Don't you see I must…"

"But why Achilles?" Andromache asked in a soft tone. "I've heard such horror stories and…"

"And what?" Hector asked, pushing a stray piece of hair off her face. "What is it that makes such a beautiful woman wear such a frown after a beautiful night?"

Andromache felt herself blush at the remembrance of the night of loving making with her powerful husband. But her smile quickly faded as she pondered her thoughts once more. "We are just married and…and this Achilles…he fights for no reason…no banner or city…just to kill…what if he doesn't want to help you? Will I too have to mourn like the wives of the other fallen cities? Like other brave men seeking his help? Their brave husbands taking on an enemy so powerful…so ruthless…"

"I have beseeched the gods for help and have gotten no reply…"

"Then ask again," Andromache insisted, gently sliding off her husband's naked chest and after draping a cover over her ivory skin stood in front of the moon bathed window.

Hector gazed in lust once more at the sight of her silhouette encased in the pale blue light. "I won't let you mourn like the others," he said in a soft tone, gently sliding off the bed and coming up and standing behind her. "The gods want us to use our ingenuity and skills to beat this enemy which suggests to me he can be defeated – he is mortal. I have heard he has taken wounds…he can be killed…I just need to know his weakness. Achilles knows and…"

"What if he won't help you?" Andromache asked turning to him with a frown.

"What if I don't try? Shall I condemn Troy's fate because I am afraid to meet a man that swears himself to no king or god? I must do this…for us…for Troy."

Andromache let silence develop between them before looking up at her handsome husband with a coy smile. "How long will you be gone for?" She asked gently, letting the piece of fabric slid off her shoulders, trail down her body and gather at her feet.

"Too long," Hector replied in a deep husky tone as he gathered her up in his arms and headed back to the bed. "But not long enough for this kiss to grow cold," he said bringing her lips to his. "Never that long."

--------------------------

"But why can't I go as well?" Paris asked in an angry tone. "Father you said you wanted me to learn how to command Troy's great army. How can I do that if I am…"

"Once I have the information I need I will return and you can…"

"I want to go with you," Paris insisted. "I'm not that young."

"My son you might be skilled with women but with a sword and the ways of warfare you have much to learn. Take Dionysus with you Hector."

"I travel alone," Hector said donning a black robe over his armour. "The less attention I draw to myself the safer my journey will be."

"Where is this Achilles anyways?" Paris asked with an obvious pout.

"Two days ride in Colonae. I will seek out Achilles, pay whatever I need to to obtain his knowledge and then ride back and prepare my men," Hector said looking at his father with a serious stare. "But if by some chance I…" his voice faded as Andromache, who stood in the corner, swallowed a large lump and closed her eyes in sorrow.

"Never fear my son, the gods are with you," Priam said firmly gripping his son's arm.

"I fear we are alone this time," Hector said heading for the door. Dionysus greeted him with his readied horse. "Safe ride Hector," he said firmly. "I'll keep the men ready and alert. If you need to…send word and I'll…"

"Your first duty is to Troy and then to my men…" Hector said shaking his friends hand before mounting his horse. "That is all you need to remember. I'll be back in a few days," his loud voice shouted into the early morning air. He turned and caught his wife's eye for what she feared would be the last time, not daring to tell her husband of the terrible nightmare of his suffering she endured while wrapped safely in his strong arms. She let a single tear slide down her cheek and then put on her brave face he knew would be a mere cover. "Come home soon my love," she whispered into the cool air.

"Not soon enough," he whispered back, his words hanging in the clouds before her long after his shadow had disappeared from their view.

"Will he make it?" Paris asked in a dreaded whisper.

"He has to," Andromache replied firmly. "If he fails so do we all."

--------------------------

"Tell me again how you defeated the army at Cyme?" A female voice purred into the ear of the strong man beside her.

"Well if I must," he said with a lazy yawn, draping his arm across her naked thigh and tracing imaginary battle lines on her sweaty flesh. "This army was great…and…"

"Achilles!" A voice called as it banged on the door.

"Not now Theos! I'm busy," his angry voice boomed back.

"But my lord a man rides to take council with you," the young man panted.

"_Council_?" Achilles asked with an amused stare. "Another brave fool wants to seek the great Achilles council," he said with a yawn, making the young woman beside him laugh lightly. "What kind of council? Who sent word?"

"It was lord Sitras of Troy my lord he…"

"Sitras!" Achilles asked in shock, sitting up and fairly throwing the woman beside him to the side. "Who rides from Troy?"

"It is Prince Hector himself," the boy hissed in a hushed tone, praying his confidential message wouldn't be heard by nosy onlookers.

"The great warrior himself," Achilles said with a smug smile. "Prince Hector rides here to take council wit…ah he's afraid of _him_. The monster destroying all the towns leading to Troy."

"Only you know this warring madman lord. Surely that's why Troy seeks council. They want to defeat him before…"

"Before the mighty city itself lays in ruins. A city that has never been defeated," Achilles laughed as he pushed his naked body to a standing position and squinted into the rising sun. "How many days rides is he?"

"Left this morning. We got word last night. My lord what will…"

"Why set a trap of course," he said in a cunning tone. "If he wants my council he'll have to do more than just ask," he said turning to the woman looking up at him in admiration. "Leave me," Achilles said suddenly. "I have work to do." And with that he donned a robe and headed for the door. "Now tell me what you know about Hector," his voice faded as he followed his trusty servant back to his main living quarters.

--------------------------

Hector, however, knowing his ill trusted comrade Sitras was bound to have Achilles warned, decided to take the back route to avoid any kind of surprise that he was sure his new found enemy was bound to have waiting. The road was long and hard and by the end of the first day he wondered if this journey would indeed be in vain as he was warned at the onset.

"But if I don't try and Troy falls…" his voice trailed off in misery as he sat alone at his fire. "Then I will surely be blamed for letting it fall. I will die before that happens," he said closing his eyes and letting his mind drift back to the last night he spent with is wife. The same night after their glorious lovemaking, he went beseeching the gods for help and guidance.

"This is your battle and yours alone Hector son of Priam…" he said told by a soft voice. "Only you…by your own hand defeat this enemy…all the skills you need are before you…open your eyes…embrace your enemy and you will have certain success."

"I have to succeed," Hector's voice whispered into the dark night air. "All of Troy's fate rests on the outcome of this journey."

_"Remember my husband…when you are alone at night…close your eyes and I will be at your side," Andromache's whispered softly in his ear. Hector felt a small smile of contentment settle upon his tired countenance as he tried to sleep. But even as thoughts of his beautiful wife filled his head, anticipation of what his enemy had planned invaded them still…winning the battle…taunting his will and casting doubt on his strength._

"I have to succeed…" he whispered once more as darkness finally consumed him. Morning came all too soon…too soon to deliver him into the waiting hands of his enemy.

--------------------------

"Father I just heard…" Paris said in a pant as he rushed to his father's side in the throne room. "All the small towns on the way to Assos have fallen." 

"I know," Priam said in sorrow. "Many good men lost their lives defending their honor."

"What kind of madman is this! Who's flag does he hold allegiance to?"

"None young prince," Dionysus said walking up to them. "He fights for blood and for his own self glorification."

"Where does he hail from?"

"We are told the south lord," Dionysus answered Priam. "But only one knows his origin."

"How is it this Achilles knows him so much!" Paris demanded.

"Every enemy knows thyne self young prince," Dionysus said softly.

"Maybe he's working with him," Paris offered.

"Achilles works for no one…but this new enemy," Dionysus said looking at Priam. "Could his mission be to destroy the one city that has not seen it's walls breached yet?"

"The very thought has crossed my mind," Priam said firmly. "Are the men ready?"

"They are my King," Dionysus replied. "They stand ready at a moment's notice."

"That might be all we have," Priam told them.

"Hector better be ware," Paris said looking into the rising sun of the second morning. "He is too close to the coming battle. Assos is too close to Colonae."

"I know my son," Priam said with a deep frown. "But there is nothing we can do now except pray for his safe return."

"But will that be enough?" Paris' haunting words echoed in the large room.

--------------------------

Hector cursed the ride on the second day, knowing it would be nightfall by the time he reached his intended destination and his would be foe. His mind raced with thoughts and memories of all the times he heard Achilles name, every time he felt his own bones inside him quiver at the thought of a man that was seemingly immortal, could never be killed and fought for his own glory and profit. Would Achilles put aside his own pride to help a mere human? A mere servant to his crown? He doubted it and that very thought frightened him more than anything. However, Hector knew that to dwell on doubts such as these was to invite his own downfall.

He rode on for a bit more, his eyes darting to every shadow that moved, his ears picking up every whispered taunt and his reflexes ready for whatever fight he knew he must win in order to gain the respect of his foe. He spied Colonae in the distance and immediately felt his tension starting to build once more. It had left him for a few hours but now with his new battle-ground in site it renewed itself. He had been to the city before and knew that Achilles didn't call it home and so thought that by taking a back way in would at least have the peace of mind of the upper hand. He was wrong.

As he neared the first gate into the city he felt the strong animal beneath him suddenly tense and get agitated.

"What's wrong boy?" Hector asked in a hushed tone, the anticipation of not knowing straining in his voice. He took a step closer.

"What is it you sense?" Hector asked again, this time laying his hand on his sword.

"What…" was all he managed before he heard a voice from behind.

"He must sense me," Achilles said in a smooth tone. "Big mistake seeking me out great Prince."

And before Hector could utter a word his world went dark and pain started to seize him. "I need…your…help…" he uttered as unconsciousness claimed him.

"I just helped you," Achilles snided as he walked up and stood over his fallen foe. He bent down and pressed a sword to Hector's slowly moving chest. He tore off his helmet and tossed it aside. "I won't kill you just yet," Achilles said in a soft whisper. "But when _he_ gets here you'll wish I had."

**To be continued!**

Dear readers…this is the first fanfic ever on a movie. How am I doing so far? Like it? Want more? Please review if you want at least another chapter. Thanks so much!


	2. Seed of Betrayal

**Title: All The Kings Men  
Chapter 2 … Seed of Betrayal **

The pain in Hector's body was nothing compared with the anger he was feeling in his mind for walking into a trap, as he slowly started to awaken from his unconscious state.

"Awake at last mighty prince?" Achilles taunted in a low tone.

"Coward," was the first word Hector uttered as his eyes fully opened.

"Coward?" Achilles asked with a smile. "I merely brought you here, out of sight!" He said jumping to his feet. "I did you kindness."

"Yes thank you," Hector replied in sarcasm, lightly touching the tender spot at the back of his still lightly throbbing head. He decided to stay in his sitting position until the room had completely stopped spinning, before thinking of his escape route.

"Did you come alone?" Achilles pondered. "Or is there another man that I should also be wary of?"

"Alone," Hector said slowly. "I need information. That is all I seek."

"I know why you seek me," Achilles said bending down to a small stool and sitting down in front of Hector. "You afraid the mighty Troy will not stand against the great Lyshenko?"

"Who? How do you know this murderous madman?"

"Madman? Mad yes…man no…" Achilles replied in a wry tone.

"He is mortal," Hector countered.

"Still doesn't make him a man," Achilles replied.

"Where does he hail from?" Hector asked.

"The small island of Cnidos. You remember them? The laughing stock of the whole empire?"

"Cnidos? They opted out of the…"

"Yes the decided to stand on their own and we butchered them for it!" Achilles angry voice boomed in his modest dwelling. "At Troy's behest!"

"We? Now you associate yourself with the likes of the Grecian empire? You? The man with no port of call! No flag to die for?" Hectors angry voice replied, his strength fully regaining. "Has your family taught you nothing. Mean nothing to you!"

"My mother is as much as Greek as yours."

"Your mother is immortal!" Hector said firmly. "And what of your father?" Hector snided. "Is he just as Greek?"

"More than both of us combined!" Achilles said proudly. "My father's devotion…"

"Is something you never learned Achilles. Am I wrong? Or do you devote yourself to a king?"

"What do you want, Hector, mighty prince of Troy?" Achilles said leaning back, away from his foe.

"I want to defeat this Lyshenko," Hector said pushing himself to his knees. "But if you want me to beg," he said standing up. "I will never."

"I wasn't even contemplating that as a tactic," Achilles said standing up to face him full on. "I have other means at my disposal for a man as great as you."

"I simply seek knowledge. I have no interest in fighting you."

"You seek victory," Achilles said crossing his arms over his chest. "You seek to bring down this enemy and again attribute to the greatness of Troy. Well what if I don't want to help you?"

"Then step aside and I'll return from whence I came," Hector said taking a step for the door. Achilles, however, matched his step and was once again in his path. "Move before I really become mad."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of you?"

"Of _him_. I know _who_ it is you seek. You should be afraid, for no mortal man can face him and yet live."

"But he _is_ mortal and there are survivors. So therefore a man _can_ face him and live. I am not afraid," Hector boasted.

"You will be," Achilles hissed.

"Why am I still here?" Hector asked in an annoyed tone taking a step the other way.

"Because I have heard that next to me you are the most feared of all mortal warriors and…"

"And you want a grudge match?"

"Grudge match?" Achilles asked in anger.

"This is no honor fight."

"You sought me out."

"For information only," Hector said poking him in the chest. "Now give me what I want or step aside."

Achilles looked at his new adversary with a wry smile but didn't move. "Lyshenko will not have the respect for you or your great city as I do."

"I don't want his respect. I wan his head before he has mine."

"A noble gesture to be sure, but how will you beat him?" Achilles directed.

"With my bare hands if that's what it takes. Now step aside or I…"

"You'll…" Achilles started only to be stopped by loud banging on the door. "I'm busy!"

"My…lord…" Theos panted, resting his body on the closed door. "The assault on Assos has started. But…Lyshenko…he rides for…"

"For where?"

"Here my lord! He rides here! Alone!"

Hector used the brief moment of Achilles distraction to make his move. He wrapped his leg around Achilles and stepped back, causing the mighty warrior to stumble forwards. Achilles, however, being quick on his feet countered with by grabbing Hector's arm and pushing into an awkward position.

Hector let out a yelp but grabbed a handful of blond hair and jerked Achilles neck to the right.

"My lord?" Theos asked in panic at hearing Achilles cry out in pain. He banged on the door as he heard the scuffle but knew better then to enter unless invited. "What shall I do?"

"Ready…my…horse!" Achilles cried out as he tackled Hector once more. Hector used his strength to roll on top of Achilles and landed a swift elbow to his mid-section. Sadly with his armor it did little more than move him to the left.

"This…is pointless…" Hector panted as he rolled away and quickly pushed himself to his knees. He wiped a piece of dark sweaty hair from his face and studied Achilles on the other side of the room. "Why do we waste time fighting each other? I have no quarrel with you."

"I have quarrel with Troy, and since no other representative has foolishly sought me out, I'll have my duel with it's number one man. Remember the war at Rima?"

"Rimnon was a fool," Hector spat as he pushed himself back to his feet. "A weakling that was swayed by the heaviest gold purse."

"Most wars are not fought for nobler reasons. Gold's a good a reason as any. His son did nothing to you," Achilles said angrily.

"And he owed you nothing as well. Why defend a man that makes a mockery out of everything that breathes air besides himself! Or is that the way you live your life as well? Swayed by the heaviest golden purse? If that's the case then I'm prepared to pay you whatever it is you ask! If that is your honor."

Achilles studied the man before him and for the first time realized why Troy's strength had not yet been compromised. "Would be such a shame to see such a fine warrior defeated so easily by a man as evil as Lyshenko," Achilles said in a low tone. "Tell me Prince, what price can I ask for."

"Whatever you ask I shall give," Hector said standing his ground.

"A dual, your sword against my strength."

"I have no quarrel with you. Yes I find you arrogant and selfish but I have no desire to fight for any of those reasons," Hector said baiting him.

"I have…"

"You don't even have a flag to hail to…yours is black. That signifies you fight for yourself and take allegiance with no one!" Hector spat. "If I can't find help here I'm sure I will find it someplace."

And before Achilles could say another word, Hector made for the door, not looking back. But as soon as his hand touched the handle to pull it open, Achilles sword slashed open a tiny sliver, causing Hector to immediately pull his hand back in biting pain.

"I'm sorry great prince, but I really can't let you leave," Achilles said baring his sword.

"I said I…"

"This is where you _are_ wrong. I have made my allegiance…well it's more like a deal. And you're part of it."

Hector looked into his eyes and for the first time realized why his life had been spared. "You _are_ working for him."

"The heaviest gold purse," Achilles smiled.

"But the man is pure evil. You would betray a…"

"More than even you could ever imagine," Achilles said moving in closer. "I am betraying nothing. I owe nothing to Troy or to you."

"What is it he wants?" Hector dared to ask.

Achilles didn't answer, only looked at him with an amused smile that very quickly turned serious and Hector realized that Achilles wasn't going to help him, not for any amount. "I'm sure the great prince of Troy, the city that has never been conquered, her walls never breaches, would make a fine trophy. Oh yes my dear Hector…his plan was for Troy all along. The other cities simply finance his means. Your city will fall…you _will_ fail."

"Never…"

"Bold words, I have heard them before. Mostly from the men I have killed and usually just before they die. You will be no exception. So you see while you don't have a quarrel with me, Lyshenko has one with you, well more like your father. For wasn't it Troy that stood against Cnidos induction into the Empire? Wasn't it your father that swayed the great kings of Kos, Miletos, Ephesus and the like to stand against Lyshenko? Wasn't it your father that publicly banished Lyshenko in front of all his people! Yes that's right," Achilles continued as he could see the faint recollection starting to cross his foe's lightly bruised face.

"My father was justified in his actions. He…"

"Was responsible for Lyshenko's actions right now!" Achilles angry voice boomed. "He vowed revenge on all the kings. He has taken it on all but one. Your father…his time is coming…he will die…TROY WILL FALL!"

---------------------

"Father Assos has fallen!" Paris said bursting into the meeting room where his father and high council members were meeting.

"Is the army ready?" Priam asked Dionysus.

"They are," he replied firmly. "All stand ready as we speak."

"We might not know the face of our enemy but we know his tactics," Priam said firmly. "He fights at night, using mostly fire. I want all consumable items removed from around the walls. Anything that can burn is to be taken down. We have…"

"But my lord," one of the men interrupted. "Colonae is next."

"I haven't forgotten," Priam answered in a soft tone.

"How far a days ride is Colonae from Assos?" Paris asked in fear.

"One," Dionysus answered. "And I hear that their leader has already made for it."

"Ready the men!" Priam said loudly.

"Hector," Paris whispered in dread.

---------------------

Hector slowly moved away from the door, his eyes darting to an open window and back to the enemy in front of him. "You are willing to sell me that madman? For what? What is the cost of betrayal?"

"Betrayal?" Achilles laughed. "I owe you nothing!"

"You owe me a fighting chance!" Hector countered.

"And you'll get one," Achilles said taking a step closer. "Only are you sure you want to take it? Do you know he drinks the blood of men still alive?"

"He's a coward!" Hector spat.

Silence was finally allowed to grow for a few seconds, each foe studying the other, trying to anticipate the next move and how to counter it.

"Let me go. Let me go and warn my people. If he is undefeated then I will die. At least let me die defending my honor!" Hector said angrily.

"Oh I will. Fighting and enemy one on one is…"

"Being sold as a slave to fight in an unfair fight is cowardly!"

"I'm not selling…"

"Did he pay for my capture?" Hector countered.

"Very well," Achilles smiled. "Want to know what I will do with all that money?"

"Choke on it!" Hector said charging Achilles.

---------------------

"You did what!" A shrill voice asked in a horrified gasp.

"Shut up or you'll wake everyone you fool," Sitras hissed. "Hector had it coming. Prince or not I was always more the man and twice the warrior he ever was."

"But to warn…Achilles…" the timid man replied, still readying Sitras's horse for riding. "To join forces with…"

"Just hurry already. I want to get there just in time to see the might prince die at the hands of a mere mortal."

"You'll be waiting a long time," Dionysus said stepping from the shadows with his sword drawn. "Hector suspected you might try something so he was ready for it. With any luck he is already on his way back with the information we need."

"With any luck Achilles is basking in his glorified defeat of that snivelling wimp! Just because he's a prince doesn't mean…"

"Step away from your horse Sitras," Dionysus warned. "We take this matter of treason to the king. I know who you are. You might hail from Paros but it doesn't mean their peaceful ways are in your heart. Now step away from the horse and…"

"And what?" Sitras said quickly, drawing his sword, ready to fight. "You dare to challenge _me_?"

"This is not a challenge. This is a warning," Dionysus said firmly.

"This is pathetic. You think you can take me? Me? Second best in Troy to Hector himself? Don't make me laugh," Sitras said taking a step closer.

"You are not second best of anything."

"I see the fear in your eyes just as I will when Hector finally meets his end," Sitras snided.

"How much! How much did they pay you to betray your blood?"

"Troy is not my blood!" Sitras shouted back.

"I meant your father. Oh yes, I know the stories only I know them a little better then anyone else," Dionysus said angrily. "And it was I who held your father's dying body in my arms as he cursed your very name with his last dying breath. How much was it worth!" Dionysus shouted once more.

"Not enough!" Sitras shouted back, swiftly raising his sword and sending it flying through the air towards Dionysus exposed flesh. "Never enough," he said as a small spray of blood landed on his cheek. "But this will be. And when Hector is dead Troy will fall at my hands!"

---------------------

Hector felt his strength slowly sapping as he and Achilles traded blow for blow and hit for hit, move for move and block for block. Everytime one got the upper hand the other would counter and then gain the lead. However it was short lived as fury itself filled the opposer's blood with adrenaline and they would soon be the victor.

"This…is…pointless…" Achilles said firmly. "The longer we…"

"I'll not yield to you!" Hector said with a gasp, quickly swallowing the taste of his own blood. He grabbed Achilles arm and tried to jerk it behind his back but Achilles quickly countered, grabbed a large earthenware vessel in his feet and sent it over his head, catching Hector in the left temple. The vessel rolled to the ground, the fresh imprint of blood picking up dirt as it rolled to it's final resting spot. Hector slumped to the ground in a daze. Achilles used the time to quickly bind is enemies hands firmly behind his back with a piece of nearby rope. Finally he pushed himself to the far wall and let his body catch up with the rest of him.

Hector felt the pain in his head and now in his tightly bound wrists and knew the gods had dealt him the losing hand. He knew of the dream his wife had for he had awoke at her cries, knowing when she dreamt he usually suffered afterwards. Only this dream was different – he heard her calling his name – after he had died.

"Is…it worth…it?" Hector panted as he tried to roll himself to a sitting position. He only managed to prop himself up slightly, the full weight of his weary body now resting on his throbbing wrists.

"I told you…"

"So this is what the great Achilles is really like?" Hector asked firmly, his wrists frantically trying to loosen themselves from their bonds. "A traitor to the highest seller?"

"I fight only when there is a reason," Achilles spat. "The rest of the time why not profit from other fools who chose to fight for no reason?"

"These other _fools_ as you call them had no choice! This Lyshenko fights for no reason other than his own glory. He gives no prior warning nor does he give others a fighting chance. He's a coward…just like you!"

"When I am in battle I am undefeated!" Achilles angry voice boomed.

"We are not in battle!"

"Not yet – but very soon," Achilles said looking at his armor lying beside another doorway into a smaller room. "Are your men ready?"

"They will not let Troy be taken," Hector said firmly. "Dionysus will defend the city to the last man…it will not fall."

"Dionysus is a good man, but he's not you," Achilles said with a hint of pride. "He'll never be you. Even your father isn't you."

"Fight with me…we have no quarrel…" Hector tried once more.

"I have no reason to benefit from…"

"Help save Troy and I promise it will be your name they are shouting and not mine," Hector said firmly.

Achilles looked at him in wonder. "You would offer your glory to me? For saving the lives of your own people? You surprise me Hector of Troy."

"You don't know me Achilles," Hector countered. "Help me. My men stand ready. All I need to do is send word…"

"To who? Dionysus? Yes he is a good man but what about Sitras? Is he a good man too?"

"He will fight when the time calls for it," Hector spat. "He's arrogant but…"

"Yes but who will he fight?" Achilles asked suddenly. "Tell me why did you take the back way? Most men travel through the front of the city not the back with the servants and gleaners. Tell me…"

"What is it you really want to know? If I trust Sitras? No I don't. Should I?"

"Ask your friend Dionysus when you meet him in Hades."

---------------------

"You fight like a mal-nourished woman!" Sitras laughed as he cut open another ribbon on Dionysus's arm.

"I'll never give in to you you traitor," Dionysus said slashing the air in front of him. He was skilled with a sword but didn't do near the damage Sitras had done to him and was no where near the fighter to the man in front of him. "Did you warn Achilles!"

"It's not Achilles you should be wary of," Sitras said wiping the blood from his mouth. "Do you really think I would make an alliance with a man when I can make it with a God!" He shouted in anger. Dionysus raised his sword high but that was his downfall as Sitras's sword found it's way into the soft folds of his flesh and embedded itself deeply into chest.

"Noooooo………" his voice cried out in agony as his sword left his bloody hand and fell to the floor. He slowly sagged to his knees, his precious life blood pouring into his hands as he frantically tried in vain to save his life.

"I'll let you slowly die knowing you failed to protect not only your friend and the saviour of Troy but that you failed as a warrior. See you in Hades Dionysus!" Sitras mocked as he mounted his horse and burst through the open door, just as a few of the King's men rushed to Dionysus now lying on the floor.

"To the downfall of Troy!" Sitras shouted into the hot afternoon sun. "And to my own victory."

---------------------

"What do you know!" Hector demanded in anger, cursing his plight as he tried to get up but failed and slumped back down in defeat. "What is Sitras planning?"

"Actually great prince it was he who arranged your capture. Yes I was paid, but in truth it was the money he paid to Lyshenko and then he to me. That is what I owe Troy. So how can you ask for my help when you cannot even see the evil growing between your own? How can you not see one of your own selling your secrets…your women and children…you honor to the heaviest gold purse. You are wrong about me Hector."

"Then help me stop both of them!" Hector hissed. "End this madness and show me the true warrior underneath all that sheath of greed and arrogance. I know your mother…she wouldn't want this."

"There is nothing in it…"

"But there is for me."

"I owe you nothing," Achilles retorted. "You came to seek my council and here it is. Lyshenko has a weakness. It is what will kill him and I do know what it is. But my hatred for him is not as great as my hatred for those I have not defeated. I stood beside Rimnon to defeat you and failed. I never fail!" Achilles shouted in anger. "Now I take my revenge."

"There is no honor in this kind of revenge," Hector countered. "You offer up a bound man to his enemy? You might as well get your servant girl to do your fighting for you!"

"I…" Achilles started but then quickly stopped when he heard a great trumpet blast. But just one. "A lone rider. It seems we will have guests soon. I would stay," Achilles said heading for his armour.

"You're afraid?" Hector asked in surprise.

"You will be too." And with that Achilles quickly stepped out the back and closed the door.

"Achilles!" Hector shouted in anger, trying to get himself up. "Achilles!"

Achilles leaned against the door and closed his eyes in anger. "Damn you Hector," he said softly. "I finally meet a foe worth fighting and I have already promised you to…to a man that hates for no reason. My hatred is justified. His is not…" he said slowly. He heard the shouts in the distance and knew that Lyshenko probably had word before Assos and diverted his army to Colonae. He had just condemned another city to the same fate that awaited Troy. But Hector's word still echoed in his mind: _"Help save Troy and I promise it will be your name they are shouting and not mine," Hector said firmly. "You don't know me Achilles." _

"Could I be wrong this time?" He asked knowing time was no longer on his side as his enemy would be upon them shortly. His eyes darted back to the house that now held captive the one man he held in pride and respect although he would never openly admit it. The one man he had wanted to fight since first hearing his name and learning of his reputation. The one man that put aside his own pride and position to seek out an adversary for help. "It must be worth something," Achilles said firmly. "I should…" he started.

"Achilles," came the chilling voice, booming down the streets and finally resting in front of him. He needn't see the man to know the taunt. "Lyshenko…sorry Hector…fate was not with us my _friend_."

Dear readers: If you are still enjoying the story please review my hard work and I'll gladly write more


	3. Honor Among Enemies

**Title: All The Kings Men  
****Chapter 3 … Honor Among Enemies**

"Dionysus!" Paris said rushing into the chamber room behind a few of the King's guards. "Quick get him to Manos. He's still alive."

"Paris…" Dionysus wheezed in agony. "Sitras…tra…itor…" he said before being taken into oblivion.

"NO!" Paris shouted as the men quickly rushed Dionysus away to the doctor. Paris rushed back into the throne room and up to his father, although a council session was already underway. "Father, Dionysus has been stabbed and Sitras rides for Colonae."

"What? To warn Hector?"

"No father to kill him. Dionysus said he's a traitor. What do we do now?" Paris asked in desperation.

"Colonae is two days ride from here. Keep the battle preparations coming."

"Father let me ride to find Hector. Warn him that…"

"My son I'll not lose another prince to this madness."

"Hector isn't lost father," Paris insisted. "He's…delayed," he said as Andromache walked into the room. She looked at them with a stare of doom but uttered to word for in her heart the pain was to unbearable at the length of time her and beloved husband had been apart.

"He will return in time Paris," Priam offered firmly.

"Yes but in what condition?" Paris wondered in silence.

---------------------

Hector tried in vain once more to free himself of his bonds as he heard the shouts and cries as his enemy drew closer. "Achilles!" He tried calling once more.

Achilles felt the betrayal in his heart starting to consume him, the guilt in his mind starting to eat away at his conviction and knew Hector was right – he did deserve a fighting chance – one warrior to another.

"Achilles…" Hector started only to hear loud hoof beats outside come to a sudden halt. Hector felt the ground start to tremble with each step this madman took to draw closer. The door burst open and Hector came face to face with a man that stood a good few heads taller then him, width twice his size and eyes as black as the night.

"Prince of Troy," Lyshenko said in loud booming voice. "Today the gods smile on me. Delivering up my enemy into my hands."

"Loose me and let me fight you one on one," Hector demanded firmly.

"You will make a better trophy alive – just before your father sees your death as he too draws his last breath."

"Troy will never fall to you Lyshenko," Hector vowed in a firm voice, trying to hide the fear that was starting to develop inside. He took a step back, but the large man countered and soon stood inches from him.

"Kneel before me," Lyshenko said in a low mocking voice.

"Never," Hector answered.

"Kneel before me or die," Lyshenko warned.

"Fight me!" Hector shouted taking a step back.

"He can't fight you Lyshenko," said taking a step into the house.

Hector actually felt himself let out a small sigh of relief but knew it would be short lived as he was the one captive and both men had grudges against Troy.

"He is mine Achilles great warrior," Lyshenko said not turning around to look at him. "I owe his father a blood dept and I intend to pay it with his blood," he said poking Hector in the chest. "Your father ousted me of my own kingdom."

"My father stood against a traitor to the empire!" Hector said bravely, refusing to step down before the man in front of him. "He was justified."

"Your father will pay for my defeat! He defeated me!"

"You defeated yourself long ago! Your sons turned on you when they learned of your treasonous plot to overthrow the empire, only the other kings didn't side with you. In the end all you had was your loyal band of miscreants you have the nerve to call soldiers! You murdered your own sons!" Hector spat. He knew he had overstepped his bounds when he received a hard slap to the face that made him stumble backwards a few feet. But he quickly countered and stood tall once again.

"Achilles you have done well. This one is brave and strong. He will be a fine addition to my trophy room," Lyshenko's voice laughed loudly.

"Is this your honor? To…"

"I have no honor," Lyshenko said drawing his sword. But instead of using it to end Hector's life as he feared, Lyshenko turned to Achilles. "I have a dept to pay to you as well Achilles. For preparing such a fine prize as this for my journey to Troy."

"Actually there has been a slight change," Achilles said slowly unsheathing is own sword. "I cannot give this man to you as a mere prize."

Both Hector and Lyshenko looked at Achilles in wonder before Lyshenko's low taunting laugh started to fill the room. "You think that the two of you can defeat me? Me! No man that has come at me with an army of men has defeated me! And you two small puny humans think you can defeat me!" He said shedding his cloak to reveal a body almost entirely covered with armor. He turned to Achilles once more with anger starting to boil in his eyes. "I too have sought help from the gods. The armor that covers my body is the same that covers yours Achilles. Neither of us can be defeated when the gods are on our side. But he…" he said turning back to Hector who had spied a knife in the corner of the room and had slowly inched his way over to get it. "He is nothing like us."

"He fights for his city…yours burned long ago…at your own hand!" Achilles said angrily. "I only learned of these events too late – after I had made my arrangement with you. You lied to me…tricked me…"

Hector took in all the words Achilles was saying. Why didn't he say this before? Was it to test me? He wondered as he started to feel the ropes around his wrists loosen and start to fall away. He felt tiny cuts start to open from the slippery knife blade but didn't care. Freedom was all that mattered now. Hold on father, I will not fail you this time.

---------------------

"My lord we have prepared the rooftops as ordered," Cristos said walking up to Priam at the top of one of the Parapets that looked out over the land south of Troy.

"How is Dionysus?" Priam asked softly.

"Hanging on my lord, but barely. He seeks word of Hector. He wants to die knowing his lord and friend are safe."

"I have no word of Hector," Priam said sadly. "But in my heart I know he is not defeated."

"We have readied the outside force and prepared the fire balls as ordered. The men are ready."

"They will attack at night. Tell the men to rest in shifts and be ready to fight at night. Our enemy has no honor and will attack without warning of any kind," Priam said in a weary tone.

"Do you know what he wants my lord?"

"Troy."

---------------------

Achilles moved himself around Lyshenko and finally stood in front of Hector. "This man fights for honor and with cause, something you cannot comprehend. Ride for Troy and we will meet you on the battlefield."

"Oh I will ride for Troy, Achilles," Lyshenko said taking another step closer. "But without you and he as my servant."

"I'll never serve you," Hector said finally freeing himself.

"Yes you will mighty prince," Lyshenko snided as he readied his sword. "You and your father!"

"Hector go!" Achilles shouted as he shoved Hector backwards and plunged his sword towards Lyshenko's chest. Hector stumbled backwards into the small room and noticed for the first time his armor and sword. Without seconds to lose he scrambled for his armor.

Lyshenko had anticipated Achilles move and brought his sword up to meet his. The flaming blade pushed Achilles back but Achilles struck again, this time his sword landing on a piece of armor on Lyshenko's left bicep. Lyshenko landed a hard blow to Achilles right thigh which made Achilles take a step back but never falter.

"I grow tired of this lame quarrel!" Lyshenko said merely shoving Achilles aside and heading for the back room. Hector has just finished putting on his chest armor when his left arm was grabbed from behind and he was jerked through the open door and dragged towards the outside. He fought against he large man taking him captive but his strength was no match for this brute.

Achilles quickly recovered, grabbed Hector's sword from the backroom and dashed after them into the hot sun outside. He watched as Lyshenko tried in vain to bind Hector once more, Hector fighting him every step of the way.

"Yield to me prince of Troy!" Lyshenko said in anger.

"Never!" Hector said dodging another attempt at Lyshenko getting the upper hand.

Lyshenko was about to use both of hands to capture Hector when he felt a hard blow to his back and felt himself letting go of Hector.

"Hector!" Achilles shouted throwing his sword through the air to him. Hector caught the handle as Lyshenko turned to face Achilles.

"I cannot be defeated Achilles," Lyshenko said warily. "But you can…" he said in a mocking tone looking down at Achilles now armor clad ankles. "New armor?" Lyshenko snided.

"You forget I too know your weakness. And while it too might be covered up it can easily be lashed open by a sword. Mine not so easily."

"We'll see," Lyshenko promised meanly.

Hector in the meantime had fully strapped his armor down and stepped around in front of Lyshenko and stood beside Achilles to fight.

"Now this is a scene worth savouring. Two great warriors fighting side by side in a battle that they cannot win."

"We have beaten larger armies then yours Lyshenko," Hector said raising his sword. "Your defeat will be just as easy."

"My army is protected," Lyshenko snided. "Do you know all their weaknesses mighty prince?" Lyshenko taunted.

"No, but I do," Achilles said firmly.

"There is no profit in the fight for you Achilles. Go back home and let me take my trophy with me."

"I fight for Troy!" Achilles said raising his sword.

"Then die for Troy!" Lyshenko yelled, charging them both.

---------------------

"Father the enemy draws closer," Paris said in a timid tone as he noticed the late sun getting ready to fall. "We need to send word to Hector. Father if he…"

"If he has fallen we can't change that now my son," Priam said in a tormented voice.

"He's not dead," Andromache said walking up to them. "Like you, in my heart I know he still draws breath for his soul is tied with mine," she said casting her gaze towards Colonae. "Hector my love, hear my voice, let it give you strength."

"But will that be enough?" Paris wondered.

"Love is the strongest force of all my young son," Priam said firmly. "When you find true love you'll know that feeling. And nothing will be stronger than that love."

"But will it save him? Bring him back to us?"

---------------------

"Watch your back!"

"Behind you!"

"His arm!"

"He's coming again!"

Achilles and Hector traded warning for warning, and blow for blow with Lyshenko but with his size and strength never seemed to gain the upper hand. Once Lyshenko seemed to falter and Hector thought he had gained the advantage only to have Lyshenko's sword cut open a slice of flesh on the back side of left thigh. He felt himself falter even as Achilles picked up where he left off. The hours they had spent fighting seemed like a slow painful eternity and as night started to descend wondered if they would win at all. But even as he felt himself sliding down to his knees, a voice touches his mind and strengthened his will once again.

"Andromache," he whispered in agony. "I must not fail!" He said with a new found surge of strength, pushing himself back up and charging back into the fight once more.

Hector landed his sword to Lyshenko's back even as he landed a blow that sent Achilles flying into a wall. Achilles lay stunned for a few seconds as Hector continued the fight.

"This is pointless. I see you grow tired from this fight," Lyshenko said bringing his sword up to meet Hector's. "Why not admit defeat and I will spare your life."

"I'll never give in to you," Hector said pushing Lyshenko back with a surge of strength. He drew in a large breath of air and slowly backed away from Lyshenko.

"By now my army is a days ride from Troy. You'll never make it back in time to see your great city fall," Lyshenko taunted.

"Then surrender," Hector commanded.

Lyshenko started to laugh once more, allowing Achilles to use the distraction to join the fight once more. But Lyshenko was waiting for his attack and immediately dropped to his knees. He pulled both of Achilles feet from under him, bringing Achilles crashing to the ground on his belly. Achilles knew what Lyshenko was going for and tried to twist himself around.

Hector in the meantime grabbed Lyshenko around the neck and tried to pull him off, but even his neck had armour laced around it. Given more thought he would have found that strange but his main concern was helping Achilles back up and into the fight.

Lyshenko, however, pushed back with his arm and caught Hector in the knee and sent him staggering backwards. Then he once again turned his attention to a fallen Achilles.

"Time to die half-breed!" He laughed as he grabbed at the lacings that held his ankle guard in place.

Hector didn't understand why Lyshenko was concentrating on Achilles feet but grabbed an arm and half dragged him away.

"Surrender to us know! It's your last chance," Hector panted, wiping away a sweaty lock from his face. He spat his own blood from his mouth and then stood to face Lyshenko one on one.

"Surrender to a boy?" Lyshenko said firmly as he pushed himself back up and stood towering over Hector. "I take no orders from a boy, much less a Trosian."

"Then take it from me, Hector commander of the great army of Troy."

Lyshenko just laughed and charged at Hector. Hector saw no sword in his hand and thought the defeat was near. Lyshenko, however, at the last second drew a small concealed blade and drove it deep into Hector's exposed arm.

Hector cried out in pain as he slowly sunk to the ground. Lyshenko hit the blade once more, sending even greater pain through his already pain-wracked and weakening body. His trembling hand reached for the blade to remove it but Lyshenko landed a blow to the side of his temple, leaving him dazed and throbbing. Then he turned back to Achilles.

Achilles looked from a fallen Hector into the eyes of the madman before him and knew he had to end this or they would both be killed. There would be no sparing of their lives now, no bargaining for freedom. He ran towards Lyshenko with his sword ready but Lyshenko recounted once again and merely threw Achilles to the ground with a swift blow of his mighty arm. He landed a large foot on his back and Achilles immediately felt the wind knocked from his already straining lungs. Lyshenko threw his full weight down on Achilles and Achilles knew he was in danger. Lyshenko's hands worked at lighting speed, unlacing the armor that protected Achilles only weakness.

"Hector!" Achilles cried out in anger.

Hector tried to rouse himself from his dizzied state and stared at the knife still embedded in his forearm. With a mighty cry he grasped the blade and drew it back from his flesh, his life blood pouring from the open wound. Then he slumped back against the house in agony.

"Time to die Achilles," Lyshenko said eyeing the exposed flesh. And before Achilles could prepare himself he felt searing pain course his whole body and let out a loud cry as Lyshenko's teeth dug themselves deep into the folds of his heel, his Achilles tendon, his one and only weakness.

Achilles cry awakened Hector once more and as he finished wrapping a section of cloth around his bleeding arm, pushed himself once more to his feet and grabbed his sword with his other arm.

Achilles gasped in pain as he tried to twist himself free of his would be murderer. But pain seized him and he could do no more then lay under the large man that would be his end. But Lyshenko suddenly pushed himself off Achilles and stood once more to face Hector, now bathed in the dying rays of the setting sun.

"Come to me son of Troy," the voice mocked, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Come and kneel before me and…kneel before your new master! You have lost this war."

"Don't…" Achilles gasped in agony. "Hector go! Save yourself…"

"Never! As long as I draw breath, I shall never kneel before a monster like you. A mortal like you!"

"Come and face me. Fight me to the death! Come and kneel…"

"Never!"

"Then prepare yourself…" Lyshenko said readying his sword.

"Hector! NO……..." Achilles yelled in agony as he pulled himself to the edge of the open area.

"I must…" Hector gasped as he stood his ground. "I'll never kneel to a monster like you."

"I am a god! You will kneel prince!" Lyshenko's loud voice boomed, even as the city's cries became more and more abundant. "Listen mighty prince," Lyshenko laughed wickedly. "Listen to the sounds of the people around you, people dying at the hands of my men, at my command, for my glory, for in one day Troy will offer up the same cries of defeat even as I ride through her streets and enter her great temples, burn her palace and take her throne as my own."

"Never," Hector said firmly. "Troy will never yield to you!"

"Then you will," Lyshenko said charging Hector. "Prepare for Hades!"

---------------------

"Father what news from the field?" Paris asked walking up to his father after the army field messenger had turned to leave.

"The enemy draws close and Colonae is on fire," Priam said sadly.

"Is it Troy they want or it's king?"

"Our fate is the same my son," Priam said putting his hand on his younger sons shoulder. He looked into the distance, at the faint glow where the son used to be and knew it was the fires from the oncoming battle. He looked back at Paris with a deep frown.

"Will Troy stand father?" Paris asked softly.

"She will stand. But her people…" he said looking away.

"Father?" Paris questioned.

"The hour is late my son. Rest now because by nightfall tomorrow we will not have any. They are coming…"

---------------------

Hector readied himself for his charging adversary and knew if he didn't think of a way to temporarily take him out of the fight there would be no hope for him or Achilles or for any other city in the path of Lyshenko. He felt Lyshenko's powerful body slam into his, but he had placed himself in front of the open door and both of them tumbled back inside the empty dwelling.

Lyshenko laughed as he raised his sword to strike at Hector's exposed neck but Hector sized a nearby earthenware vessel and as one hand grabbed the helmet from Lyshenko's head the other brought the vessel down hard and Lyshenko slumped on top of him in a dazed heap. Hector wasted no time in freeing himself of his captor and rushing back outside to a still fallen Achilles. He noticed the ankle wound and helped Achilles to wrap it.

"To stay here means certain death," Hector said helping Achilles to his feet. Hector helped Achilles mount his waiting horse and then he seized his enemies stallion and climbed on top. "We ride for Troy!"

"We won't make it," Achilles said with a painful gasp of air. "We need someplace closer…we ride for…"

"We will make it to Troy. We have to," Hector said firmly. "Or we are all doomed. Lyshenko will not stop with Troy. And soon the whole world as we know it will be under his dominion. Even you wouldn't serve a master like that. Come with me…fight for Troy!"

"We ride for Troy," Achilles said in a firm tone. "Lead the way Hector, son of Troy. For today I fight for you."

Please review if you like the story and my hard work. Thanks!


	4. A Kinship Forged in Battle

**Title: All The Kings Men  
****Chapter 4 … A Kinship Forged in Battle **

"How soon before they are in archer range?" Paris asked the next day.

"They are still about a half a days ride away, yet I hear the thunder from the horns and the pounding of their horses," Priam replied.

"What news from Hector?" Paris asked softly as he noticed Andromache step into the room, quiet and unannounced.

"A rider from Colonae heard of the mighty leader himself fighting two men but then escaped from death with his very life. The two men are still alive."

"Then Hector is alive!" Paris said happily.

"For now," Priam said softly. "For now."

---------------------

"We…must stop," Achilles said with a swig of water from his jug. "We have ridden throughout the night and it is now mid-day."

"Troy is still at least a good day's ride away. We must continue," Hector said firmly. "We must not fail."

"What is at the heart of such conviction?" Achilles asked in wonder. "I have heard of loyalty before but this…this is a strength that is more than mere mortal. For what reason other than Troy do you fight?"

"For love," Hector admitted. "It might sound weak and foolish to you but if you have been ever granted the gift I was you'd know as I do that even though cities might fall and names might fade, love endures forever."

"Yours is a life truly blessed then," Achilles said with a frown. "I have never even heard of a love that strong."

"Have you never been in love?" Hector questioned.

"Not one where I'd fight to death and beyond for," Achilles admitted in a softer tone. "The gods haven't had that favourable an eye on me. You quite the contrary."

"Where is your ill towards king and country born from? What experience has cursed you with such a legacy?" Hector asked, easing their horses to a slight walk to rest them a bit.

"I have never known true love…only glory from battle. That is my love."

"That love is fleeting," Hector said not wanting to provoke a fight but just stating an obvious fact.

"I have come to realize that. How is your arm?"

"It will heal? And your foot? Why does such a small wound cause you so much pain?"

"I think he bit deep," Achilles said not wanting to give his secret away. "Your true love, tell me how did you meet?"

---------------------

Paris entered the room Dionysus was sleeping and just stood silent in the corner and watched his brother's best friend slowly draw laboured breaths.

"He might live…at least until the end of the battle," the physician said walking up to Paris. "His star," he said pulling out a silver object and showing the bloody item to Paris. "It diverted the blade from a true death stroke, as if the gods themselves took pity on Dionysus. He'll always have the wound and probably won't don armour again, but at least he's alive. Any news of Hector?"

"My brother is alive," Paris said firmly. "He'll never fail Troy."

In his sleep like state Dionysus heard Paris's firm words and drew strength from them. He felt a faint smile crossed his face and felt his breathing start to slowly ease. Hurry home my brother, Dionysus said in his heart. This world needs a man like you it.

---------------------

By nightfall the war had started and Lyshenko was well on his way behind Hector and Achilles, vowing to not stop or rest until he had not only caught up with his two enemies but defeated them.

Paris listened to the frenzied calls of the men outside and on the tall parapets as the fire balls continued their assault. "Father how long can these walls hold?"

"The walls will hold son," Priam said as he watched in horror as two more were consumed by fire. "It's the lives of Hector's army that worries me now."

"Where is he?" Paris asked in agitation. "He'd be here by now."

"That's what worries me," Priam offered in a sad tone at the thought of his beloved son lying dead for no reason in a distant city with no funeral rite of passage offered.

---------------------

"How's your arm?" Achilles asked as they slowed the horses as night started to fall. Both were weary with exhaustion from not only their hard fought battle with Lyshenko but from lack of sleep and food. But neither warrior would admit his weakness or ask to stop for rest. Time was crucial now – it meant their lives. They both knew Lyshenko would be right behind them. To stop meant certain doom. They would not tempt the fates in such a way.

"Do you desire rule of Troy?" Achilles asked in wonder.

"It's a great city to be sure," Hector said firmly. "But while my heart belongs to part of Troy my allegiance belongs to her army, those that defend her. So while I know I will fulfill my destiny as my father's heir part of me will always long to be on the battle field beside my men – fighting with them for the glory and honor of Troy. There's why my father and I differ. He loves Troy more than anything…I…I love…"

"Victory?" Achilles asked.

"For the most part," Hector admitted with a sigh.

"And the other?" Achilles asked with an amused smile.

"When you find it you'll know," Hector answered with his own smile. After a few more minutes of silence Hector looked at Achilles with a deep frown. "There is a light ahead," he said nodding to the faint glow in the dark distance before them. "A friend or foe?"

"Out here at this hour? Someone who is obviously lost," Achilles replied. "Want to stop?"

"No," Hector said with a weary sigh. "As much as my body keeps fighting against my will to keep going I know we cannot stop. We have a war ahead of us and a madman behind us. There is no time for rest," he said as they neared the small encampment.

They approached the two small tents with caution but had no desire to actually stop as they knew time was of the essence now. However, their plans were soon thwarted. For no sooner had the breached the front of the first tent and stood between it and the second they were quickly surrounded by a group of armed men with swords.

"I am…" Hector started.

"They know who you are mighty prince," Sitras taunted in a low voice as he slowly came out of the shadows.

"Sitras!" Hector hissed angrily. "I'd ask why you make camp here but with the war at Troy I think the answer is quite obvious."

"You know you really are quite wise Hector," Sitras laughed. "Despite what people say."

Achilles saw Hector's hand shoot for his sword but stopped him from pulling it from it's sheath.

"What's this? Achilles taking sides with a Trosian? Is it possible? The man who will sell his soul to the heaviest purse has taken allegiance with a traitor?"

"I am no traitor!" Hector said firmly. "When you utter those words you should be addressing yourself!"

"Funny Dionysus said the same thing," Sitras said fiddling with the edge of his sword. "Just before I killed him."

Hector's anger and loyalty for his friend afforded him no sanity at the moment as he leapt from his horse and tackled Sitras, both men slamming into the hard ground.

Achilles reached for his sword, dug his heels into his horse and charged two men reaching for Hector.

"Traitor!" Hector yelled as he pulled himself to his knees and landed a swift blow to the left temple of Sitras's head. Sitras staggered slightly backwards but quickly countered and used the butt end of his sword to hit Hector in his wounded arm. Hector yelled out in pain but managed to keep his footing, grab his sword and stop Sitras' just as it aimed for his chest. The clang of the swords brought to life the other men who left Achilles and tried to help their leader defeat the saviour of Troy. Achilles fought the two men, one time grabbing his sword, hurling it through the air and pinning one of the attackers to the ground. The other he had to actually leap from his horse to fight. With his wounded heel it wasn't an easy battle and soon found with the constant pressure his strength giving in. His mother had once told him if he ever suffered a wound it would take more than a few hours to heal. But with so much at stake now and evil breathing down their necks, he put aside his pain and fought to the death.

"Dionysus…he begged for his life like a whining girl," Sitras laughed as he lunged his sword at Hector once more. Hector managed to side-step the attack and landed a hard fist to Sitras' chest. The armour he wore was not his usual and the blow managed to cause him to stumble. Hector lunged once more at Sitras, once again taking them both to the ground. He landed a hard knee on Sitras's chest but Sitras countered with a hit to Hector's temple with the edge of the sword, opening up a small cut over his right eye. Hector blinked away the drops of blood but found his vision starting to blur and his eyes sting madly from the blood and tears starting to mix. Sitras hit him once more, this time on his wounded arm and once again and Hector's sword finally fell from his hand to the ground.

"Time to join Dionysus in Hades!" Sitras yelled as he lunged his sword at Hector's chest.

Hector however dropped himself to his knees, grabbed his sword and jammed it firmly into Sitras' right leg. Sitras yelled out in pain causing the man fighting Achilles to be temporarily distracted. This afforded the opportunity for Achilles to take out the second man. The only ones left now were Sitras and Hector. Achilles limped back to his horse and turned and looked back at Colonae. He knew Lyshenko would be on them in no time but knew if he interfered in this fight Hector's honor and revenge for the death of his friend would be lost. But still the same his sword was ready to help defend his new friend.

"At least you put up a better fight than…" Sitras started only to have Hector throw himself at Sitras once more. Achilles watched in helpless vain as both rolled over, trading blow for blow and agonizing cry for agonizing cry. Hector raised his sword and drove it into the folds of Sitras flesh, splitting his arm open and making his blood pour forth rapidly. Sitras kicked Hector back and Hector had to step back a step to keep himself from falling onto the ground again. Sitras pushed himself to his feet, sword in hand, still ready to fight.

"There is…" Hector said charging Sitras.

"No room…" he said lunging at him once more. Sitras growing weary with each mighty stroke Hector was delivering.

"For traitors…" he said, his voice raising every second.

"In the kingdom of Troy! See you in Hades"! Hector shouted as he raised his sword high and plunged it deep into Sitras neck, severing his head from his body and sending his it crashing to it's humiliating defeat at his victor's hands. Hector stood before his fallen enemy breathing hard and wiping the blood from the still seeping wound on his forehead.

"For you Dionysus," Hector said in a dead whisper. "You are avenged my friend. May you find peace."

"Tell me mighty prince," Achilles said in a soft tone as he led Hector's horse back to him. "Did you enjoy that?"

"More than you'll ever know," Hector said with a grimace as he slowly pulled himself onto the back of his horse. "Lyshenko falls next."

---------------------

Paris headed out onto the tallest parapet where Andromache was standing silent looking at the glow in the distance. "They'll be here soon," she finally whispered in a soft tone.

"Hector will be here," Paris said firmly. "We have to believe he's alive."

"I have felt so much pain in my heart and soul I don't know if the gods are being kind or playing games," she said with a sad smile. "I knew…when I first saw him," she said turning to the younger prince. "I knew as soon as our eyes locked, our souls were joined as one forever. I didn't even need to hear the words I just knew. But now…" she said turning back to the ensuing army. "Now I have fear and for the first time I can't feel peace at the end."

"This enemy is mortal and Troy has never fallen," Paris told her in a soft tone. "Hector will never let it fall. He will be here. He will do anything to save you and Troy."

Andromache turned to Paris with a sad smile and felt a single tear slide down her warm cheek. "That's what I fear the most."

---------------------

Lyshenko felt the anger and hatred in his heart continuing to grow and in place of a man, rode a mad entity, filled with thoughts of revenge – revenge for actions that he himself were the cause of. Deep inside he knew there was fighting a small voice, a voice begging it's master to listen to sense and reason – give up this useless pursuit and go and find peace in a distant land. The small voice, however, was slowly being poisoned by the evil juices urging Lyshenko to continue his murderous campaign, a campaign in truth he wouldn't win. For if not today, not this time or city there would be a king, a ruler, a nation that would stand up to him and defeat him. Sadly Lyshenko was blinded by his own love of self to see any such reason.

"I will not fail," he kept telling himself over and over again as he continued to gain ground on the two men before him. "I will butcher both of them before the mighty king of Troy," he said with a red glow in his dark eyes. "And then the whole world will bend to my rule!"

---------------------

A few hours later, Lyshenko's army had finally reached archer range of Troy.

"Back inside young prince," Cristos said to Paris as he came and stood beside the new captain of the army in Hector's and Dionysus' absence.

"I have as much a right to fight as anyone," he answered, trying to sound brave, trying to calm the shaking in his voice. But even as the words escaped his lips an arrow flung through the air and embedded itself into the heart of a man beside him. He turned to Cristos, face pale and fear in his eyes.

"No one will think ill of you Paris, now please back inside," Cristos said firmly.

Paris took a deep breath and slowly headed back inside, failure eating away at his very core. He cursed himself for giving in so easily and wondered how Hector managed the bravery that seemed to elude him. He numbly leaned against a wall and listened as a few more arrows found their marks inside the flesh of men. Then came the fireballs.

---------------------

"I see fire ahead," Hector called to Achilles as he urged his horse to a fast speed.

"And from behind," Achilles shouted back.

Hector turned and sure enough in the near distance a faint glow was coming their way. "Lyshenko," he breathed in anger. "Hurry!"

---------------------

Lyshenko, now incensed with the smell of blood and battle urged his horse even faster. Ahead in the distance he saw Troy on fire. "Victory is mine," he shouted fiercely.

---------------------

"The sun rises soon," Hector said as they neared the outskirts of the battle. "Lyshenko miscalculated by sending his army ahead without stopping to rest. We can best them in the daylight, for that is their weakness, we shall then know their numbers."

"Will Troy last that long?" Achilles wondered out loud.

"She will," Hector said firmly. He fixed his gaze upon his beloved homeland and knew that there would be nothing stopping his reaching his destination now. "Andromache," he whispered firmly. "I am coming."

---------------------

As if an invisible hand reached out and touched hers, Andromache turned her eyes towards the dark outskirts of the battle and knew in her heart there was reason for a smile. "Hector," she whispered into the night. "I knew you'd make it."

"I never doubted either," a soft voice said from the shadows.

"Dionysus!" Andromache exclaimed rushing to his side. "You must rest."

"Hector needs me. I need to be at his side. I will…"

"There is no sense in dying when he will defeat this enemy," Andromache said firmly as she tried to persuade him to return to bed.

"Marcos!" Dionysus called in a strained voice. "Ready my horse."

"Dionysus no!" Andromache said sadly. "Hector will understand."

"I owe him my life," he said with a wince. "And if I am to die tonight, it will be at his side, defending him and Troy."

---------------------

Hector and Achilles finally reached the slowly marching group of men and looked at one another with a firm but serious stare.

"I can't promise you victory," Achilles said slowly. "But I can promise that I will fight for Troy until the last man is standing."

"And I can promise I won't let that last man be you," Hector said extending his arm. Achilles took it and held it firmly. "For glory!" Achilles shouted.

"For Troy!" Hector shouted as he raised his sword high. Both parted and started for the gates of Troy, diving groups of men and leaving a trail of corpses as they rode. The gods would ensure their safety, they just needed to ensure the victory.

---------------------

Andromache hurried to the top of the highest wall and strained her eyes even as the sun started to rise in the east. "Hector!" She shouted happily finally seeing her husband in the midst of a group of men. Her cries immediately drew to her Paris and Priam as well as Hector's cousin Briseis.

"Hector is alive!" She exclaimed firmly. "Troy is safe."

"Who fights with him?" Both Paris and Briseis asked at once.

"Achilles," Priam said in wonder. "This day is victorious indeed."

The small group of onlookers watched in fear and anticipation and listened as the army both on the ground and on the walls spied their leader and started to shout even louder, driving the battling enemy into a frenzied state.

Achilles heard the shouting and looked at Hector in wonder before taking down another enemy. This was glory indeed. Something longed for more than mere self preservation. This is what immortality really was. Hector's fame would live far beyond this battle. But what of his?

Hector heard the cries and shouts of triumph from his men but feared their distraction would cause the enemy to use this to their advantage. But it didn't. His men, as if each given a new surge of strength turned on the ensuing army and started to defeat each man one by one.

However as the invading army's leader drew near, Lyshenko's own men started to shout and chant his name. Andromache and the people around her raised their eyes to see a large man riding wildly towards Troy's defender. "Hector," Andromache breathed in fear. "What is that?"

"The enemy," Priam said firmly.

"Father he is a giant!" Paris said in fear. "Can he be defeated?"

"All mortals can."

---------------------

Lyshenko spied his two nemesis ahead and pushed his horse even further towards them. Hector heard the men's shouts and turned to face Lyshenko. He didn't have his full armour but at this point he had no time to stop and suit up. He'd fight with his bare hands if that was what was needed.

Achilles continued to fight Lyshenko's evil army but once he had defeated the men around him turned to see Hector's horse charge right into Lyshenko's.

"NO!" Andromache yelled as she watched the two great leaders collide.

Both horses tumbled to the ground, taking their riders with them. But Lyshenko simply pushed his beast aside, struck down a Trosian and rushed to Hector, who was still trying to free himself. Hector raised his sword in time to stop Lyshenko's from cutting him in two. He was careful to protect his wounded arm, but the cut above his eye had started to seep again, from being split open by the fall and blood slowly started to seep towards the eyelid. He angrily wiped the blood away as Lyshenko's sword once again cut the air and landed dangerously close to his skull.

Achilles started to fight the men around Hector, unaware he had drawn the attention of one onlooker in particular. As if feeling her gaze upon him, he turned to the tower of Troy and squinted into the raising sun. Maybe there is more here than just a city to save, he said feeling a strangeness in his heart for the beauty in the distance. But he put aside his momentary distraction and turned back to the battle at hand.

---------------------

Paris watched anxiously as Hector and Lyshenko traded sword thrust for sword thrust. He imagined what it would be like for him to be there, but even as terror seized his heart he knew he'd never be the warrior his brother was. Never be the saviour that Troy would come to depend on. Never be the man he knew his father wanted him to be. But as he watched his brother with pride he knew that as long as Hector drew breath none of that mattered. He was Troy's true hero. That would always be attested to. This was just one example.

---------------------

The fighting seemed to go on for hours, with the men on the tower walls fighting to put out the fires while the men on the lower walls traded arrow for arrow with the archers in the field, and the men on the ground traded death for death with the men in front of them. They would not fall until their leader did. And even then would fight each one to the last to avenge Troy's saviour. That was their only mission right now.

Hector felt his strength starting to wane and knew if the didn't deal Lyshenko a near death blow, the large man would eventually wear him down to the point of winning. If that happened Troy would fall. But as the sun started to rise and the air started to warm he realized that Achilles knew the secret to Lyshenko's defeat. He slowly backed himself to where Achilles was fighting and finally standing back to back fighting their enemies, once two enemies themselves, traded secrets to help the other defeat their foe.

"His neck," Achilles said in a softer tone. "The armour is only held on by a thin lacing. Cut it and you can kill him. That is his only weakness."

Hector looked at the large man before him and wondered how on earth he would ever get close enough to untie the lacing much less deal a death blow. But as Lyshenko started to revel in his own pride and glory, Hector noticed his sword strokes started to miss their intended mark and soon he was able to get around Lyshenko and tackle him from behind. He brought Lyshenko crashing to the ground on his knees, but Lyshenko simply laughed and rolled over onto Hector, brining his full weight crashing down onto Hector's chest and wounded arm.

Hector cried out in agony as Lyshenko landed a hard elbow to his wound, opening it once again and causing it momentarily to go limp.

"Hector!" Achilles shouted as he tossed him a small blade. Hector quickly grabbed the small blade, sliced open Lyshenko's neck armour and swiftly pulled the armour plating away from the now unprotected soft folds of neck flesh. Without wasting time he sliced Lyshenko's neck open and then pushed the mighty man away from him. He let Lyshenko roll to one side and slowly pushed himself to his knees and rested for but a second.

But Lyshenko, choked back the blood now filling is lungs, gathered up his last bit of strength into his arm that now held his sword and lunged at a still kneeling Hector.

"Time to die prince," Lyshenko laughed in demented anger.

But before Hector had time to react, Lyshenko's body coiled backwards and he cried out in pain. He reached behind him with bloody hands only to find Achilles spear embedded deeply into his back. "NO!" He cried out in vain as Hector jumped to his feet and plunged his own sword deep into the belly of his now fallen enemy. Lyshenko cried out once more as Hector finally delivered the death blow. Lyshenko was defeated. His army leaderless and Troy was once again the solid pillar it was looked up on by all. They were victorious.

"For glory!" Achilles shouted as he sliced Lyshenko's head from his body and held up his sword. The men around them all dropped their swords, their conviction for their leader, dead with him, their will for fighting brought to and end by two strangers, brought together by fate. They had lost.

"For Troy!" Hector shouted in glee as he held up his sword beside Achilles. He looked at his new friend as the men around them started to shout both their names.

"You did not fail me," Achilles said listening to his name being called by a strange army.

"Nor you me," Hector said with a large smile. "Victory is ours!"

"Victory is yours," Achilles said lowering his sword. "For it is you great prince that made this happen."

Hector continued to raise his sword until his men had gathered up the enemies remaining army. They were given the choice of either returning to their homeland or joining the great army. Most returned home, defeated and soon forgotten.

"Come and let us feast in the palace of Troy," Hector said to Achilles as they headed for the main gates of Troy, Hector's men still cheering and calling his name in pride and joy.

Achilles stood behind Hector and watched with a small feeling of loneliness that he had no one with which to share his many defeats with as Hector had. He looked at Hector's wife and was immediately struck with the intense love they had for one another. A force stronger than will itself, Achilles mumbled inside. Will I ever find that?

"Hector!" Priam shouted happily as he rushed into the arms of his eldest son and hugged him closely. "Troy salutes it's hero. All the kings men I wouldn't trade for one of you my son. I salute you."

"Does it also salute it's friend?" Hector asked gesturing to Achilles.

"We are grateful for your help Achilles," Priam said shaking Achilles hand. "Grateful indeed."

"We knew you'd return," a quiet voice said from the corner, breaking Hector's and Paris's reunion hug.

Hector turned to see Dionysus slowly making his way over. Hector smiled at the sight of his friend and then frowned.

"He is supposed to be resting," the physician said wearily.

"I will after I pay my tribute," Dionysus said firmly. "I'll never let you down again."

"You didn't this time," Hector said. "Go and rest, for in the morning I will tell you everything."

"I never doubted…in my heart I knew you were alive," Andromache said as Hector finally finished with all his fanfare and took her in his arms and held her close.

"It was your voice that kept my strength inside," he whispered as he pulled her lips to his and finally tasted what he had been missing for days. "Still warm," he breathed huskily.

"It will never grow cold," she whispered happily.

After a few more rounds of applause, hugs and congratulations, Hector and Achilles headed for the physician and Priam headed for the great palace hall to honor Troy's hero's while a pair of watchful eyes kept close watch on Achilles until he had disappeared from sight and then promised in her heart to get to know the golden warrior with whom she was already smitten.

---------------------

"It was a good battle," Achilles said to Hector later that night after the party had ended and they stood alone atop one of the high towers.

"One I hope I don't have to repeat for some time," Hector said with a wry smile. After a few minutes of silence Achilles turned him and gently touched his shoulder. "I must leave."

"Stay at least the night, there are some fine women in Troy that…" Hector started.

"I should get back and sort things out," Achilles said with a sigh as he turned to leave. They walked much of the way in silence, each contemplating their meeting and now their parting. "Strange how things work out in this life. My sole intention when first hearing your name was to best you in a fight to the death. To prove that there was no other mortal warrior greater than I."

"You still might one day," Hector said with a frown.

"But not yet," Achilles said firmly.

"But not yet," Hector repeated as they walked past one of the many temples.

Achilles for the first time found himself distracted by someone he thought was only a dream, a vision to keep his mind fixed on the salvation of Troy while on the battlefield. "Who is she?" He asked of the dark haired beauty standing at one of the alters. She looked at him, caught his gaze and quickly looked away.

"Briseis," Hector called to his cousin. "Someone you should be afraid of," he said with a small laugh.

"Really?" Achilles asked amused as she approached. He fixed himself on her face and found his eyes unable to turn away or listen to what Hector was telling him. "Briseis?" He asked softly.

"Achilles," she said firmly.

"I hear you are the best warrior in all of Troy," he lightly teased.

"And I hear you are the biggest braggart in all of Troy," she countered with a small smile, only wanting to tease, not offend.

"I think you two will do just fine," Hector said turning to Achilles. "Stay the night. I'm sure there is something here that will hold you."

"There just might be," he said shaking Hector's hand for the last time.

"So what is it you were doing in there at this late hour?" Achilles asked softly.

"Come and let me show you," she said gently extending her hand to the great warrior in front of her. "Are you friends now?" Briseis asked with a slight frown gesturing to Hector's shadow just before it disappeared for good.

"Allies," Achilles said turning to her. "In the world of men there is no stronger friendship than that."

---------------------

"Alone at last," Andromache said as she stood before her handsome husband.

"Shall I tell you all about it?" Hector asked softly as he started to undo the lacings that held her night cloak on her body.

"Maybe tomorrow," she said cupping the back of his head and pulling it close to her. "But right now I want to do more than just talk," she whispered as her cloak fell to her feet on the floor.

Hector gazed at his wife, bathed in the pale candle glow and felt a warm wave of contentment finally wash over him. "I don't have a tangible gift to give Troy's hero," she said softly as her eyes trailed downwards. "But how about an heir?"

Hector looked at her with love and pride, scooped her up in his arms, let out a cry of happiness and carried her to the bed and gently placed her down. In this life or the next he knew the fates would never let them part and that was all the strength he would ever need.

**THE END!**

Dear readers. Well I hope you liked my first Troy story and if you would like others or liked this one please review for my hard work and let me know. Thanks so much I loved writing it! Also if I gets lots of good reviews I'll write more action/adventure and romance stories featuring all our favorite pairings!


End file.
